Allo, baiser de la mort?
by MikageKun
Summary: Un baiser qui ne devrait pas exister, partager sans vraiment de volonté. Amano doute, Akise en veut plus.
1. Prologue

_**Oya oya,**_

_**C'est MikageKun. J'ai retrouvé ça en faisant ma chambre et j'me suis dit: Oh bha on va le poster. Donc voila. J'ai poster un OS sur Mirai Nikki. Il est tout petit, tout pourri... Mais bon, voila... Ca completera peut-être la session?**_

_**Si une suite interresse des gens... J'en ferai peut-être une :)**_

_**Dédicace à OMGWhereisthelight. **_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Akise/Amano**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drame**_

_**Disclaimer: Mirai Nikki n'est pas à moi.**_

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Allo, baiser de la mort?**_

.

.

Akise s'appuit contre le ventre de Yukiteru. Il laissa un sourire lui échapper. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour se poser ainsi sur le jeune homme. Pourtant, il se sentait bien là. Il se reposer contre lui, en faisant semblant de s'endormir.

Gasai aidait la mère de Yukiteru à faire la vaiselle en bas et elle allait surement partir sous la demande de son "petit-ami". Akise se retient de rire. Elle, sa petite-amie? C'était telement impossible. Elle ne pourrait jamais être sa petite-amie. Enfin, il ne voyait pas cela possible. Elle ne pensait que à Yukiteru. Trop à Yukiteru. Et ça, le garçon en avait peur. En fait, il avait peur d'elle, simplement. Aru, lui il ferait attention à d'autre chose que Amano. Bon le brun passerait en premier sur tout, mais il aurait toujours autre chose. Il serait moins protécteur et possessif, lui laissant des liberté.

Il soupira. De toutes façons il n'avait aucune chance. Le poignard était pointé dans son dos, s'il faisait quoi que se soit.

Il remonta la couette que Yukiteru avait posé sur lui puis se frotta très légèrement, sans vraiment de but contre lui.

"Akise-kun?

_Hn...C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

_O-ok!"

Akise s'amusa à imaginer le visage rougi d'Amano. Il serait si mignon. Il voyait bien ses adorables pomettes se teintaient d'un rouge coquelicot. Un petit air mi-boudeur mi-géné serait installé sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir croquer cette moue...

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retient de soupirer. La petite tête mignone était là, mais l'autorisation à mordre.

Gasai controlait chacun de leur mouvement. Gasai. Encore Gasai! Cette fille, il avait finie par la hair. Il ne détestait pas beaucoup de monde, mais elle. Elle était si égoiste.

Il soupira encore.

"Tu es sûr que ça va?

_Oui,oui, continue de tapper sinon Demyx va t'avoir...

_Ha! Il a déjà eu la moitier de ma vie!

_Appuie sur le triangle quand ça te l'annonce, ça t'avanceras déjà pas mal...

_C'est dur! S'appitoya le brun.

_Courage Yukiteru-kun!" dit-il joyeusement.

Yukiteru lui sourrit. Il essaya de répondre rapidement lors des appels des boutons, réussit à causer pas mal de dégat à l'adverser. Mais il perdit quand même. Il balança la manette avec rage.

"J'y arrive pas!

_Pourtant Demyx est simple à battre, le taquina Akise.

_Je sais..."soupira démoralisé Yukiteru.

Akise se mit sur le brun, qui rougit encore, et demanda qu'il lui passe la mannette. Au bout de cinq minutes, la cinématique de la mort du blond s'afficha. Aru posa l'appareil dans les mains de Yuki'.

"Et voilà.

_T'es génial! S'exclama impréssionné le brun.

_Pas telement..."rougit l'albinos devant le compliment de l'autre.

Amano tourna la tête pour le contredir mais...Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un courant éléctrique passa dans les deux corps des jeunes hommes. Juste un léger toucher. Mais juste assez pour faire devenir pivoite Yukiteru, et commencer à bander Akise. L'albinos se leva d'un seul coup pour rejoindre les toilettes.

Merde, merde, merde! Il s'assit sur les toilettes et prit sa tête entre les mains. Il venait de bander...et tout ça pour un petit baiser de rien du tout. Mais, mais pourquoi...Il se rappella de son baiser. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'exciter autant? C'était juste un petit baiser... Qui n'aboutirai à rien.

Si cela pouvait aboutir... Il vit une image de Yukiteru se pliant sous lui alors qu'une once de bonheur le traversait. Il se voyait bouger en lui, dans un mouvement cyclique parfaitement répétitif. Ils aimeraient ça, tout les deux. Et Yuki lui demanderai d'accellérer. Akise prit son sexe en main. Il accepterait et lui obeirait avec un petit sourire. Sa main fit un long mouvement en longeur tout en accélerant petit à petit. Yukiteru aggripperait les draps et son dos et gémirai. "Aru" Un petit peu de sperme passèrent de son gland. "Aru" Il se déversa complétement. Il prit un bout de papier toilette et essuya son désastre. Il soupira. Quel imbécile.

Il retourna dans la chambre de Yukiteru. Ce dernier se leva et essaya de parler:

"Je suis désoler...C'est ma f-

_C'est rien.

_Mais si o-

_On oublie. Il ne s'est rien passé.

_Akise!

_Oublie." conclut-il.

Amano baissa la tête et soupira de frustraction. Il n'avait pas pu s'excuser... Pourtant, s'il n'y avait que ça... Il se sentirait moins mal, non? Pourquoi il sentait son coeur pleurer autant alors? Par ce que Akise voulait oublier? Oublier ce baiser? Est-ce que lui il voulait? Il ne chercha pas la réponse, trop peur.

"D'accord, on oublie,"s'arracha-t'il de la gorge.

Pour Yukiteru, ce baiser avait été le premier où il avait ressentit quelque chose. Pour Akise ce baiser avait été trop court. Mais s'il continuait, la mort nommée Gasai Yuno les attendait.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon euh... Vu que des gens voulaient une suite, bah j'en ai écrit une. Il y aura d'ailleurs du coup quelques chapitres. Pas bien long comme vous le voyez mais au moins ça sera ça. J'ai réussi à trouver une idée de trame. C'est assez simple mais j'espere que ça vous plaira. Voila voila... Bon bah considérez l'OS comme un prologue, et ce texte comme le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Jessi-k94, Edward Creed et à ma chère OMGWhereisthelight pour leurs commentaires.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Akise/Yukiteru**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drama**_

_**Disclaimer: Mirai Nikki n'est pas à moi.**_

_**.**_

_**Les rewiews ne tuent pas, elles motivent les auteurs.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Allo, baiser de la mort?**_

.

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

.

Aru soupira une fois de plus. Ce baiser ne lui sortait pas de la tête. Même après trois heures intenses de jeux-vidéos, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Ses lèvres avaient rejoint celles de Yukiteru. Ses lèvres avaient rejoint celles de Yukiteru! Et malheureusement, il était très difficille de l'oublier avec celui-ci à ses côtés. Encore plus alors que pour une raison occulte et inexplicable, il lui faisait la gueule.

Le vibreur du portable de Yukiteru sonna. Le brun sortit une main pour récupérer son téléphone. Il l'attrapa et hissa sa tête hors de la couette pour lire le message. De Yuno. Evidemment. Il fit une grimace que l'autre vit parfaitement malgré l'obscurité. Il déverrouilla le portable puis joignit sa boite mail.

Je sais pour le baiser Yuki.

C'était court. C'etait direct. Amano ouvrit grand les yeux, effrayé. Elle savait. Oh non! Akise était en danger! Ce n'était plus le moment de lui faire la gueule à cause de sa demande d'oubli. Yuno n'allait pas oublier, elle! Elle allait tuer Akise! Elle allait lui arracher les membres un à un. Mais elle le garderait en vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle lui ouvrirait le crâne, prendrait un bout de son cerveau et le lui ferait manger en miaulant:

"C'est bon, hein? Ta matière grise pourrie?"

Non! Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami manger son cerveau à cause d'un accident! En plus c'était sa faute. Sa faute. C'est lui qui lui avait fait tourner la tête. Il devait réfléchir! Comment pouvait-il sauver Akise? Yuno devait déjà être partie de chez elle depuis longtemps. Combien de temps? Il regarda son téléphone: message envoyé à 2h43, il était 2h45. Deux minutes. Il devait trouver, d'après son journal, un moyen de sauver Akise avant que les treize minutes restantes ne soient écoulées.

"Yukiteru? Quelque chose ne va pas?" s'inquiéta Aru.

Son portable se remit à vibrer. Il alla directement sur sa boite.

Ne lui dit rien. Sinon je le tue.

Que pouvait-il faire? S'il parlait, Yuno allait le tuer! Akise se boufferait le cerveau! Non! Non! Non! Que faire?

Akise regarda Yukiteru. Il était affolé. L'albinos ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.C'était elle. Encore. Il aurait dut y penser avant, elle savait pour le baiser. Et là, elle menaçait Yukiteru avec ça. Non, elle le menaçait lui. C'était Akise qu'elle visait. Elle ne ferait jamais rien à Yukiteru. Quelle salope.

Une seconde. Pourquoi avait-elle envoyé le message maintenant? Elle aurait très bien pu le faire tout à l'heure sur le coup de la colère. Quelque chose clochait. Refléchissons. Pourquoi envoyait-elle l'email maintenant? Il y avait forcément une explication. Et si elle ne l'avait pas su _avant_? Impossible. Quoique... Non. Peut-être cherche-t'elle juste à faire peur à Yukiteru? Sur l'instant, ça aurait été pire.

Une idée folle lui traversa la tête. Et si le portable de Yuno ne pouvait afficher que les meilleures opportunités pour son couple? Ou plus précisément. Et si les actes de trahison de Yukiteru lui arrivaient en décalé? C'était fou, impensable. Pourtant... Il devait vérifier.

Akise se leva et se mit face à Yukiteru qui le regarda, effrayé. Il ne restait que trois minutes avant l'arrivée de Yuno. Le regard rouge assuré rencontra celui bleu apeuré. Aru attrapa doucement son menton, puis il lui chuchota:

"Je suis désolé, je dois vérifier un truc..."

Puis il posa délicatement ses lèvres. Les yeux d'Amano s'ouvrirent encore plus. Le blandinet raffermit le contact, ce qui déstabilisa l'autre. Mince. C'était bon, quoi. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il profita en rougissant du contact. Akise passa sa langue sur lèvres de l'autre qui lui offrit la voie. Il joua avec l'autre. Doucement. Il leur donnait un pur baiser. Même si cela lui sembla étrange sur le moment que Yukiteru ne proteste pas.

Il se dégagea et retourna sur son fûton. Soit la réaction arrivait maintenant et il avait tort, soit ça tardait et il avait raison.

Yukiteru planait complètement. Akise l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi? Pourquoi il avait fait ça? Pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi? Pourquoi il en voulait encore? Pourquoi il avait aimé? Il n'était pas gay! Si? Non! Akise ne l'attirait pas, non? Si. Non! Il ne savait plus!

Attends. Il y avait plus important. Il prit son portable et regarda son journal. Il ne restait qu'une minute! Une minute et Akise mourrait!

"Akise! Yuno va arriver! Elle va te tuer!" cria-t'il.

Aru lui sourit simplement. Ça, il le savait déjà. Lui, il voulait savoir si elle avait su pour le second baiser ou pas. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, ce serait une très bonne opportunité pour lui. Il pourrait même gagner Yukiteru. Oui, il pourrait l'avoir! Il pourrait le protéger comme il le souhaitait. Parfait, ce serait parfait.

La porte de la chambre de Yukiteru s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. La faible lumière du portable de Yuno éclaira le bas de ses jambes ainsi que la hache que portait son autre main. Amano laissa un petit cri de peur lui échapper alors qu'Akise souriait de plus en plus. Si elle avait eu le message, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde, pourtant elle n'avait encore rien tenté. Elle l'intimidait juste. Comme une bête. Il la regarda. Elle souriait. Un étrange regard passa entre eux et leur sourire respectif s'élargit encore.

Puis elle se précipita vers Yuki' en lachant sa hache pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle reprit sa voix doucereuse:

"Yukiii! Comment tu as pu laisser passer ça! Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes!"

Yukiteru la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle devrait tuer Akise. Il l'avait embrassé une deuxième fois, et là c'était consentant. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus tuer l'albinos? Il avait raté quelque chose…

Yuno avait posé ses lèvres contre celles de Yukiteru. Son regard dériva vers Akise qu'elle foudroya. Ses yeux lui disaient qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur Yukiteru. Akise lui aurait bien rit au nez. Sa théorie était juste, il avait les moyens de réussir. Il avait les moyens de rallier Amano à lui. Mais il ne pouvait en parler, ni à Yukiteru, ni à Gasai. Et s'il en croyait le temps qu'elle avait mis à réagir, ne lui restait plus que trois heures pour conquérir Amano? Bien, très bien. Il lança un sourire énigmatique à Gasai.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Gasai-san, tu seras sa seule petite-amie. Ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure n'était qu'un accident."

Il ne mentait pas. La dernière fois était un accident, et elle sera sa seule petit"e"-ami"e". Il rit mentalement. Il allait gagner. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Puis Yukiteru passa sa main sur la joue de Yuno.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Yuno c-c'était ju-juste un ac-ci-cident..."

Elle lui fit une petite moue boudeuse.

"Mais Yuki tu aurais du réagir enfin!

- O…oui désolé Yuno..." soupira-t'il doucement.

Finalement elle se releva et sourit à Yuki'.

"Bonne nuit Yuki!"

Puis elle ramassa sa hache et observa Akise. Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à se trouver juste devant son visage.

"Si tu touches à Yukiteru, je te tue." chuchota-t'elle avant de se lever pour repartir.

Son regard paraissait des plus sérieux. Yukiteru était sûr qu'elle l'avait menacé. Il avait peur. Peur pour Akise. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver quand Yuno apprendrait pour le second baiser? Comment ne le savait-elle déjà pas? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang?

Akise jubilait intérieurement. Il avait toutes les cartes en main. Il allait gagner Yukiteru. Il explosa de rire. Yukiteru le regarda étrangement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait maintenant? Il devenait fou? Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de l'albinos. Il observa Amano du coin de l'oeil. Il écarta doucement les jambes puis fit signe à l'autre.

"Viens," insista-t'il.

Yukiteru le regarda un peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Qu'est-ce qu'Akise voulait faire?

"Ne t'inquiète pas, viens."

Le brun réavala sa salive. Bon. Il ne risquait rien de toute façon. Il s'avança vers son ami, assis contre le mur, jusqu'à être à genoux entre ses jambes. Akise sourit doucement. Il passa sa main sur la joue de Yukiteru qui rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait. Akise pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Yuno, Yukiteru-kun?"

Il le regarda en ouvrant encore une fois grand les yeux. Que pouvait-il répondre? Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Il se servait d'elle. Juste ça. C'était minable. Il le savait mais...il se servait juste d'elle. Devait-il l'avouer à Akise? Il ne savait pas. Pourtant la réponse lui échappa, échappa d'elle-même à ses lèvres et à son controle:

"Non."

Akise sentit un énorme sourire grandir sur son visage. C'était bien ce qu'il avait comprit. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Yukiteru.

"Alors j'ai toutes mes chances, non?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et le jeu de **__**la **__**vie continua...**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Oya,**_

_**Kof kof... Comment dire : LEMON ! Voila, au moins c'est clair ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Vraiment de vraiment ! Bien, euh... Bonne lecture ?**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Ryokistar, MikyMouky et Kuuromyu pour leurs reviews.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Akise/Yukiteru**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drama**_

_**Disclaimer: Mirai Nikki n'est pas à moi.**_

_**.**_

_**Les rewiews ne tuent pas, elles motivent les auteurs.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Allo, baiser de la mort ?**_

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

.

Akise sentit un énorme sourire grandir sur son visage. C'était bien ce qu'il avait compris. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Yukiteru.

"Alors, j'ai toutes mes chances, non ?"

Le brun l'observa sans trop comprendre. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Akise ? Et puis, il venait de l'embrasser encore ! Bon, pas sur la bouche, Deus soit loué, mais il l'avait encore embrassé. Yuno allait l'apprendre à un moment ou un autre et Akise serait tué... Il ne voulait pas !

"Yukiteru-kun..." appela l'albinos.

Il leva ses yeux vers les prunelles rouge carmin. Le pourpre qui entourait habituellement le puissant magenta central semblait recouvrir celui-ci de plus en plus, comme une spirale. Yukiteru mit un moment à s'en séparer. Il bafouilla simplement :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Est-ce que tu es vierge ?"

Yukiteru devînt rouge pivoine. Qu-quoi ? Il lui demandait quoi là, au juste ? Et pourquoi cette question, maintenant ? On s'en fichait bien, non ? Même s'il l'était... En quoi la situation imposait sa réponse ? Ou même simplement la demande ? Il prenait quoi à Akise depuis vingt minutes, mince ! Il ne voulait pas répondre à ça ! Surtout pas à lui !

Et pourquoi ce serait "surtout" pas à lui qu'il devrait l'avouer ?

Rha ! Il ne devait plus réfléchir, plus voir ses... Oh mon Deus, ses yeux ! Ils semblaient devenir de plus en plus profonds... De plus en plus intenses ! Il se mordit la lèvre en rougissant. Il n'avait jamais vu de pupilles pareilles. Incroyable. Mais c'était pas le moment de finir absorbé par elles. Il se rendit compte que son souffle se mélangeait à celui d'Akise. Il faisait chaud aussi, non ?

"J-je ne vo-vois pas en q-quoi c'est im-po-portant...

_Pour moi ça l'est... Je veux savoir si je..." l'albinos se lécha les lèvres. "...vais être le premier à faire ça... à te toucher...''

_A-akise ? demanda-t-il apeuré.

_Avant Gasai."

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Yukiteru qui commença à vraiment s'horrifier. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux bleu océan de l'autre. Il sourit alors que les derniers gestes de rébellion s'affaiblissaient. Doucement il s'éloigna un peu, laissant son protégé reprendre son souffle. Il reposa ses lèvres immédiatement ensuite. Sa langue lécha la bouche de Yukiteru qui lui ouvrit bien aimablement. Il joua avec sa langue. Une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, le pauvre garçon se laissait faire si docilement que cela n'en était que plus excitant. Jusqu'où la soumission de Amano pouvait-elle aller ? Il aimerait bien essayer pour les fois prochaines, quand Gasai serait... Non, il ne devait penser qu'à son brun, il ne devait y avoir que lui, il devait lui apporter une première fois parfaite.

Sa bouche alla sur ses joues qu'il baisa sans compter. Yukiteru soupira d'aise. Il avait déjà partagé des baisers avec Yuno, pourtant, ils lui semblaient bien pâles par rapport à ceux que lui offrait l'homme contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un du même sexe que lui pouvait l'exciter à ce point. Car il ne pouvait plus vraiment se mentir, il avait autant envie d'Akise qu'Akise avait envie de lui. Même si c'était bizarre. Il songea un moment qu'il trouvait Aru bien plus raisonnable que Yuno. Il n'agirait pas qu'en tuant. Il pourrait réfléchir et agir de façon plus "propre''. L'albinos passa une main sous son T-shirt. Yukiteru sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Finalement, il pourrait peut-être choisir Akise Aru à la place de Gasai Yuno pour le protéger.

"A-akise..."

La main de l'albinos atteint son téton. Il fit pivoter les places pour que Yukiteru se retrouve en dessous, puis il serra le bout de chair. Le brun sentit comme un éclat dans l'une des parties de son cerveau. Le pincement se reproduit et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. La bouche d'Akise s'attaquait doucement à son oreille. Elle remonta en une léchouille le lobe pour y déposer ses dents. Il les enfonça doucement, de telle façon à ce que First sente cette partie si particulière de son cerveau s'enflammer.

"Hun..."

L'albinos continua à lécher le lobe puis redescendit le long du cou, il embrassa encore une fois Yukiteru alors qu'il retirait petit à petit le haut de pyjama du brun. Yukiteru l'observa, une petite étincelle de peur dans le regard. Aru sourit.

"Tout va bien..."

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de First. Akise lui sourit alors qu'il enlevait complètement le vêtement. Il reproduisit le geste avec son T-shirt et colla leur torse l'un contre l'autre. Il rapprocha sa bouche de Yukiteru tout en ayant le plus de contact possible avec l'autre.

"A-akise ? demanda Yukiteru doucement.

_Oui _Yukiteru~_, chuchota-t-il à deux centimètres de la bouche d'Amano.

_T-tu... tu veux vraiment m-me... enfin...

_Te faire l'amour ?

_O-oui..."

Aru lui lécha la bouche. Sa jambe rentra volontairement contre l'entre-jambe de Yukiteru au même moment. Ce dernier laissa un long gémissement s'échapper. Il regarda fixement Akise. Le mouvement de la jambe se reproduit.

"Huuuum...

_Tu vois ?" Aru ré-appuya avec sa jambe."Je ne suis pas le seul."

Il produisit un mouvement circulaire avec son genoux sur le sexe de Yukiteru. Le garçon brun se mordait la langue au sang pour ne pas hurler. Mais il se faisait écraser l'entre-jambe, là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il...

"A-akise... Huuuum... Akise !"

L'albinos sourit. Il continua un peu son manège puis il se recula d'un coup. Yukiteru se releva en même temps. Simple réflexe. Il ne voulait pas que son plaisir parte. Akise rit doucement alors qu'Amano rougissait encore.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas arrêter là..." il pencha doucement son visage. "Mais il faut que tu enlèves ton pantalon et ton caleçon avant.

_Quoi ?"

Akise rit encore puis il mit brusquement une main à côté de la tête de Yukiteru. Sa tête se penchant sur celle de l'autre le rendait encore plus sexy, et sa voix qui susurra tendrement :

"Tu ne veux pas de moi, _Yukiteru-kun ?_"

Yukiteru rougit. Il baissa la tête et détourna son regard bleu. Il poussa Akise et soupira timidement :

"C'est bon... je... je vais le faire."

Akise s'assit en face, attendant patiemment. Le brun se releva pour pouvoir plus facilement enlever son pyjama. Il agrippa le haut de pantalon et le fit descendre à la fois doucement et timidement. Son cul gigota un peu alors qu'il laissait tomber le vêtement. Il prit le caleçon et fit des mouvements circulaires avec son fessier pour qu'il passe mieux. Pourtant, dans l'esprit de l'albinos, ce déplacement prenait un tout autre sens. Il voyait bien Yukiteru s'empaler sur lui en bougeant de la sorte. Oh, le délice que cela serait... Il sentit son érection se durcir encore, ça en devenait douloureux. En face, il put voir que celle d'Akise était dans même état. Il retira à son tour ses vêtements et retourna sur Yukiteru. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de s'empaler. C'était trop tôt, mais il allait au moins rentrer, c'était sûr.

Il fit rentrer leurs érections en contact. Un plaisir incroyable les parcourut. Il fut tenté de réessayer mais se ravisa. Il devait se concentrer sur un autre exercice. Ce fut le brun qui reproduisit le contact. Akise se retint à Yukiteru pour ne pas gémir. Encore une fois, le brun le refit puis de plus en plus vite. Akise grogna d'aise. Non... Il devait pas se laisser finir là. Mais Yukiteru posa ses deux mains sur le cul d'Akise, écartant ses fesses et les rapprochant encore. Leurs sexes se compressaient l'un contre l'autre. Durement, un peu bestialement.

"Yukiteru...Yukiteru att-"

Il se mordit la lèvre.

"Yuki...att-attends..."

Amano le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il devait se passer ensuite. Il savait parfaitement même. Pour être tombé par hasard dans une boutique de mangas gays et pour en avoir feuilleté. Et il ne voulait pas être en dessous. Ou en tous cas pas, cette fois. Il sourit doucement, alors que ses joues rougirent. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce qu'il allait faire et pourtant...

Il incrusta un doigt dans l'anus d'Akise.

"Yuki-yukiteru ?" la voix de l'albinos tremblait.

Bon sang, comment les rôles s'étaient inversés, déjà ? Il gémit de bonheur alors que le doigt bougeait en lui. Un deuxième arriva. Il se mordit la lèvre mais repartit très vite sur des gémissements. Yukiteru fit un mouvement de ciseau. Akise bougea ses fesses autour de lui, voulant le plus de contact possible. Tant pis pour la douleur, l'émotion qui le submergeait de plus en plus était juste trop intense. Il mit ses deux mains au sol comme appui et s'extrait les doigts de l'autre. Il avança doucement sur les genoux puis il attrapa l'érection du brun. S'il devait être le uke, autant l'être complètement. Il disposa le sexe juste en dessous de l'anus et y rentra directement. Yukiteru eu un hoquet de surprise alors que l'autre surpassait la douleur.

Finalement, Akise se mit à bouger dans "Glupss" sonore et assez significatif. Il tourna doucement autour du sexe de Yukiteru alors que ce dernier reprenait ses fesses pour accentuer le rythme. Ils se mirent alors à tourner, tourner, tourner. Puis Akise s'emboita une deuxième fois, reproduisant le mouvement, aidé par le brun. Ce dernier sortit de l'albinos pour le retourner en levrette au sol et il le reprit furieusement. Il rentra et ressortit de plus en plus vite sous les :

"Haaa ! Yuki là ! Plus vite! Yukiteru !"

Il finit par un dernier coup de bassin qui fit s'effondrer Akise au sol puis Yukiteru. Il ressortit du blanc et s'endormit.

Aru se releva pour attraper son portable et mettre son réveil pour dans deux heures trente. Le temps de préparer une stratégie. Il se cala contre Yukiteru et s'endormit à son tour.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et le jeu de la vie continua...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Oya!**_

_**Vous savez qu'à cause de vous je me suis obligée à aller revoir l'épisode 22? Hein?! Je me suis remise à pleurer comme une idiote en gémissant minablement des petits "Akise!" d'un air dramatique! Tss... J'suis vraiment trop fleur bleu devant les animes... Bref, j'me suis fait mal pour vous sortir ce chapitre avant la première rentrée 2013! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bon, normalement le prochain chapitre est un lemon Akise/Yukiteru. Avec Akise au dessus, oui je vous le promet! Et ensuite ce sera l'épilogue. Donc il ne reste pas grand chose à finir. Mais vous me connaissez hein? Oui, je sors toujours des chapitres avec X temps entre les deux. Je suis désolée! **_

_**Bref! Gotcha! Et bonne lecture!**_

_**Bonne année et Joyeux Noël en retard!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à OMGWhereisthelight, Edward Creed, Akuma-musume(dont je suppose le pseudo venir de la serie Evil des Vocaloids), jessi-k94, moi (c'est con à écrire xD), Kukaji et Luffie (qui m'a bien motivée ^^') pour leur commentaire!**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Akise/Yukiteru**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drama**_

_**Disclaimer: Mirai Nikki n'est pas à moi.**_

_**.**_

_**Les rewiews ne tuent pas, elles motivent les auteurs.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Allo, baiser de la mort ?**_

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

.

Akise n'eut pas besoin de la sonnerie de son portable. Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Son sommeil n'avait pas était reposant, loin de là, il lui avait semblait qu'il réfléchissait tout en dormant. Il se devait de maîtriser Yuno. Mais comment?

La seule manière qui lui venait était de la tuer. Mais est-ce que Yukiteru le laisserait faire? Il tenait peut-être vraiment à elle. Et lui serait-il capable de la tuer? Surement. En tout cas avec l'image de son amour il le pouvait c'est sûr. Puis il la détestait vraiment. Mais même avec la haine, il devait effectuer un plan pour la piéger. Mais elle s'y attendrait. Comme lui s'y attendrait si c'était lui. Il devait réfléchir comme elle et donc comme lui.

Il l'avait déjà remarquer mais tout les deux pensaient pareils or mi deux choses. Gasai ne laissait pas vivre Yukiteru et elle tuait sans se souciait de rien. Voilà ce qui les séparait. Pas grand chose en somme mais cela pouvait faire la différence sur les pièges. Il devait penser encore plus pervers qu'elle. Il allait devoir aller plus loin.

Et c'était loin d'être simple.

Très loin. Tant pis.

Il prit un calepin quelconque sur le bureau, un stylo aussi et commença à dessiner le plan de la maison de Yukiteru. En bas, il y avait 3 salles. Si on comptait les couloirs, il pouvait en comptait une de plus. Tout d'abord, le salon grand et confortable, un endroit idéal pour une lutte entre lui et Gasai mais on pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quels rebondissements et cela pourrait tourner en ça défaveur. Il garderait cette endroit si vraiment rien d'autre ne marchait avant.

Ensuite, la cuisine; il rejeta directement cette pièce. C'était obligatoirement un avantage pour la rose, elle connaissait l'emplacement des couteaux et de toutes les autres possibles armes. Il n'avait fait qu'une fois la cuisine ici et c'était bien par ce que Yuno voulait de l'aide sur une recette difficile et qu'elle savait qu'il était bon dans ce domaine. En gros, il devait sceller la pièce.

Les toilettes, dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussé ne représentait pas vraiment d'avantage ni d'inconvénient. Or mi peut-être pour y cacher Yukiteru...

Il tourna la feuille. Le premier étage maintenant, on y trouvait trois pièces aussi. Les deux chambres, une de la mère et celle de Yukiteru. Akise se refusait à faire un bain de sang dans la chambre de la mère à Yukiteru sachant qu'elle devait partir au travail dans une demi-heure et ne verrait donc rien du massacre.

Ensuite pour celle de Amano, il y voyait moins de problème et si quelconque tâches y pénétraient, il se jurait de tout faire pour les faire disparaître Cela risquerait de choquer à vie son pauvre amour. Et il ne voulait absolument pas ça. Il voulait le voir garder son sourire et sa joie timide. Un sourire s'installa sur le visage d'Akise, il tourna la tête pour voir l'adolescent dormir paisiblement. Ses bras entouraient son torse et sa tête plongeait dans celui-ci. L'albinos fit tournoiller une de ses mèches dans sa main et pouffa alors que le brun ruminait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Il se reconcentra. La salle de bain, il ne restait que cette pièce donc. Une pièce qu'il connaissait autant que Gasai. Mais c'était l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus logique pour l'attendre.

Il ferait bien de dire à Yukiteru de prendre un bain comme ça elle se dirigera évidemment vers lui et là, il la cueillera et fera en sorte de contrait son journal. Il ne devait surtout rien prévoir de trop précis sinon le journal le sera et là, il serait mort. Et Yukiteru aurait de gros problèmes. Il soupira et sortit son portable.

"2 heures 35"

Son téléphone sonna et il entendit au même moment la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il se releva et éteignit son reveil.

"Akise-kun? demanda la voix de Yukiteru toujours endormi.

_Ce n'est rien, je vais juste régler quelques trucs, fit l'albinos pour le réconforter.

_C'est à propos de Yuno, c'est ça?"

Akise vit que le visage du brun s'était un peu tiré sous le stresse et surtout la peur. Il lui sourit puis passa sa main sur sa joue.

"Il nous reste encore une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne vienne, je vais préparer la maison." Akise posa son front sur le sien tout en continuant la caresse sur sa joue. "Tu veux m'aider?"

Yukiteru rougit furieusement à la proximité Tout les souvenirs du jour d'avant lui revenait. Ils...Oh mon dieu, ils avaient couchés ensembles. Et c'était loins d'être désagréables, c'était même extraordinaire... Il souffla pour se retenir de continuer sur cette voie. Bien sûr, il ne put résister ses yeux de pencher sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Akise se mit à rire et lui demanda:

"Tu veux que je t'embrasse?"

Le brun rougit encore plus, jusqu'aux oreilles. Il essaya de détourner le regard mais celui-ci de Akise ainsi que sa bouche l'attirait bien trop. Il déglutit finalement et ferma les yeux. Doucement il sentit les lèvres de l'albinos se poser sur les siennes.

"Content?" Yukiteru hocha la tête. "Bien."

Il sortit complètement des couettes et enfila son pantalon. Il se tourna vers lui en lui sourit encore.

"Tu devrais aller prendre un bon bain."

Amano hocha la tête tout en rougissant devant l'image nu de son homme.

_Son_ homme? Depuis quand il considérait ainsi Akise? Oh la la, il avait de gros problèmes là. S'il pensait ça d'Aru alors c'est qu'il pensait déjà qu'ils sortaient ensembles? Ils sortaient ensembles! C'était une révélation pour sa tête là. Ils sortaient avec Akise, ils sortaient avec un garçon. Ils sortaient avec quelqu'un d'autre que Yuno. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

Est-ce qu'il venait d'être sauvé? Oui! Akise venait de le sauver de la folie de Gasai. C'était, si génial, si incroyable! C'était grâce à Aru, l'albinos l'avait fait sortir du tourment qu'était Yuno.

Il s'était réfugié vers lui. Et son homme l'avait pris sous son aile bien décidé à l'aider et l'aimer du mieux qu'il put. Yukiteru sentait qu'il pouvait lui confier sa vie bien plus qu'à Yuno. Car lui, il ne l'empêcherait jamais de faire ses choix. Il savait que dans une relation c'était du donnant donnant et non l'un qui dirige et l'autre qui suit. Il pouvait faire ses choix et ce qui s'était passé hier le prouvé. Il l'avait laissé avoir le contrôle.

Yukiteru se releva. Comme par reflex, il prit son portable et l'ouvrit. Son visage blêmit d'un coup.

"Akise!" hurla-t'il.

Il souleva fit valser toute ce qui traîner dans sa chambre, ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller. Il entra dans la salle de bain et tira comme il put sur la barre de fer qui retenait le rideau.

"Allez casse-toi! Vite!"

La barre se retira du sol et Amano fit se fendre le tissu pour descendre. Il rouvrit son téléphone et regarda.

"Akise! Akise! Akise!" clamait-il.

Il ouvrit le salon et les vit.

Yuno armée d'une hache attaquait sans relâche l'albinos qui se défendait comme il le pouvait avec son couteau de chef japonais. Akise tomba au sol ce qui fit un coup de stresse à Yukiteru mais heureusement il roula sur le côté pour esquiver l'arme de la rose. Il fit monter sa lame vers elle tout en se relevant dans une propulsion, qui lui fit ressotir un certain mal au fessier. Elle fit un pas sur le côté et fendit l'air. Ils continuèrent leur échange sans s'apercevoir encore que Amano était là.

Jusqu'au moment où la hache frôla la gorge de Akise et qu'ils entendirent son cri. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux et se tournèrent tout les deux pour voir celui qu'ils aimaient.

"Yukki! S'écria Yuno tout heureuse. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'étais pas consentant! Il t'a violé et je vais lui faire payer! Hein, Yukki?!

_Tu ne sais même plus lire ton journal Gasai? Regarde bien qui avait le dessus à la fin!" Pesta sadiquement Akise.

Elle le fusilla du regard le plus noir qu'elle put et pointa sa hache vers lui, évidemment, il fit de même avec son couteau.

"Yukki n'aurait jamais fait ça! C'est toi! C'est toi qui l'a perverti! C'est ta faute! C'est impossible qu'il ait fait ça! C'est impossible qu'il ait pris plaisir à ça!

_Bien sûr que si!

_Non!" Elle prit sa hache de main pour mieux contrôlait le tremblement de rage qui la parcourait. Un sourire dément s'installa sur son visage. "Tu vas payer pour avoir fait ça à mon Yukki."

Sa hache se relança encore mais il l'esquiva. Yukiteru resta bouche-bée devant cet échange.

"Allez! Yukki dit-lui qu'il t'a forcé!" Nouveau coup de couteau du côté de l'estomac, elle saute en arrière. "Dit-lui!

_Tu n'as rien à lui dire Yukiteru! Tu ne lui dois rien du tout!" Il fit trois pas sur le côté et esquiva la lame.

"Il ne peut pas m'avoir trompé!

_Il peut faire ce qu'il veut!

_Il n'a pas le droit! Il n'a pas le droit! Il est à MOI!"

Le couteau se planta au même moment dans l'estomac de Yuno. Seulement la hache de la demoiselle avait aussi atteint le cou de l'albinos. Ils lâchèrent leurs armes en même temps. Yuno et Akise se regardèrent profondément chacun dans les yeux. Il était certain que l'autre allait mourir. Oui, un seul mourrait. L'autre? Yukiteru le sauverait. C'était certain. C'était l'instant fatidique.

Yukiteru les regarda tout les deux essayer de résister, jusqu'à tomber en même temps: Yuno contre la vitre et Akise contre la table. Sans même réfléchir, le brun se dirigea vers l'albinos. Il prit le reste du rideau qu'il avait embarqué avec la barre de fer, qui du coup ne lui avait pas servit, et la posa sur la plaie de l'albinos pour boire le sang. Il appuya pour empêcher l'hémorragie de repartir puis sortit son téléphone alors que ses yeux se parsemaient de larmes. Une fois l'ambulance appelée il fixa Akise. Ses yeux commençait à se vidait de vie petit à petit mais il lui souriait toujours.

Yuno put voir ce qu'elle avait en cauchemar se passer juste devant elle. Alors que la vie commençait à partir de son corps, elle vit Yukiteru s'avançait vers le visage d'une autre personne. Elle le vit poser ses lèvres si douces sur celles d'un autre. Elle vit entrer sa langue. Elle le vit pleurer pour un autre. Elle le vit lui murmurer le "Je t'aime" qui lui était réserver. Elle se vit tout perdre.

Yuno Gasai mourut triste et abandonnée par son seul amour.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Oya!**

**Bon, voici ce dernier chapitre. Je vous le donne, en février, oui le mois de l'amour. Je vous raconte pas tout les trucs qui m'ont empêchés de l'écrire! J'en pouvais plus, limite j'étais maudite! MAUDITE VOUS-dis-je! Sérieusement j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture! Gotcha!**

**.**

**Merci à Luffie, MissTweekers, Edward Creed, yaya et Deus ex Machina pour leur commentaire!**

**.**

**Pairing: Akise/Yukiteru**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: Mirai Nikki n'est pas à moi.**

**.**

**Les rewiens ne tuent, elles encouragent les auteurs.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Allo, baiser de la mort**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

**. **

Akise prit son ange dans ses bras. Yukiteru tremblait. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient gagné ce jeu. Yukiteru était le nouveau dieu, tout était parfait. Ils allaient survivre. Le pistolet du brun tomba au sol et roula jusqu'au corps sans vie de eight.

"Désolé! Désolé! Je suis vraiment désolé! Excusez-moi! Pardon, pardo-

_Yukiteru-kun..." souriait à moitié, ému et attristé à la fois. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu devais le faire, pour vivre tu devais les tuer... Pour qu'un monde puisse subsister, tu te devais de le faire.

_Je les ai tués...Ils ne reviendront pas jamais...Ils sont morts...Je les ai tués...

_Yukiteru! Deus a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir mais..."

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs sursauta. Il se retourna doucement, très doucement pour voir l'albinos le fixait gravement. Il déglutit. Est-ce qu'il le détestait Surement, après tout il était maintenant un meurtrier. Quelqu'un qui avait tuer pour son propre intérêt! Il était égoïste Il n'avait agi que sous la peur sans penser à toute les familles...A toute les personnes qui les aimer derrière. Oh oui, Akise avait le droit de le haïr. Il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'aussi impur que lui, il ne le méritait pas. Il détourna les yeux mais Akise le prit par le menton et lui ordonna:

"Regarde-moi, Yukiteru-kun regarde-moi s'il-te plait."

Yukiteru, bien docile obéit mal grès son regard blessé et surtout inquiet. Mais il s'étonna en voyant qu'Akise souriait. Il souriait et ses yeux le regardaient toujours de cette façon couveuse. La seule chose qui changeait était cette étincelle étrange qui étincelait.

"Yukiteru-kun, écoute-moi maintenant... Ils ne reviendront pas. Si un être humain meurt, il ne reviendra jamais. C'est comme ça. Même ton statut de dieu ne te permet pas de faire revivre les morts. Mais écoute-moi, ne pleure pas et écoute-moi. Tu aimais ce monde? Tu aimais les humains qui y vivait? Hinata, ta mère, tout les autres tu les aimaient?"

Yukiteru hocha la tête.

"Alors, crée un monde où ils renaîtront heureux. Un monde où chacun aura la personne qu'il aime le plus à ces côtés. Un monde comme le nôtre. Avec ces défauts et ces qualités...D'accord? Pour tout ceux qui sont morts, crée un monde où ils pourront revenir."

_Un monde où ils pourront revenir?_

Yukiteru écarquilla les yeux. Lui, crée un monde? Est-ce qu'il en était au moins capable? Normalement, avec les pouvoirs de Deus, il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le faire. Il allait créé un monde où tout le monde pourrait être en paix, où chacun pourrait aimer. Pour que tout le monde soit heureux.

Akise redressa Yukiteru. Il le cala contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

"On rentre?

_Oui."

..

Deux heures plus tard, dans la chambre de Yukiteru, Akise finissait de battre Xemnas, la tête d'Amano sur ses genoux. Celui-ci ressassait en boucle les paroles de l'albinos. Il essayait un monde où tout le monde serait heureux. Il voyait les sourires de tous, comment chacun dirait bonjour à l'autre avec aisance et plaisance. Tout le monde s'écouterait, aucun problème ne serait important. Il n'y aurait pas de discorde, aucun compromis car ils seraient tous sur un pied d'égalité. Ce serait surement un monde parfait, non?

Mais les visages de ceux qu'il avait tué lui revenait sans cesse, le hantant. Eux, ils deviendraient des cadavres sur lesquels on construit un empire. Il serait prit comme des sacrifice. C'était assez abjecte comme façon de faire.

Son regard se tourna sur Akise qui abordait un sourire calme alors que Riku et lui lançaient leur technique mains jointes. Comme il lui avait dit, il devait pourtant le faire. Pour que le monde où ils renaîtraient, s'ils renaissent, soit celui d'un univers en paix.

"Je vais le faire, chuchota-t'il.

_De quoi?" demanda Akise.

Yukiteru releva le regard vers lui et lui sourit timidement.

"Je vais créer un monde où ils pourront revenir."

Akise le regarda fixement, plutôt étonné par cette soudaine révélation. Mais il se reprit vite et sourit d'abord simplement avant de lui offrir un grand sourire d'amoureux. Il passa sa main sur la joue de Yukiteru et le fit monter vers lui. Habitué, il ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver plaqué sur le sol en arrière.

"Aru!

_Calme-toi...Je veux juste..." Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. "Te mener jusqu'au paradis."

Yukiteru rougit furieusement en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Il déglutit un peu puis passa ses bras autour du coup. Il se laissa complètement faire. Akise descendit dans son coup ou il posa ses lèvres doucement, très lentement. Un frisson passa dans le corps du brun alors que l'autre commençait à suçoter cette partie de l'anatomie. Aru remontait petit à petit jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordit doucement; faisant gémir son amant. Il retira son t-shirt et aida Yukiteru à en faire de même.

"Tu n'as pas peur?

_Ce n'est-" Yukiteru rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. "Pas la première fois.

_Je ne te laisserai pas au dessus, tu le sais?

_O-oui..."

Akise posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Amano. Il passa sa langue sans problème; lécha le dessous de sa conjointe puis s'enroula autour d'elle pour l'entraîner dans une rotation sensuel. Sa main droite alla caresser les bas de ses côtes, massant aussi. Yukiteru fermait les yeux sous les sensations brutes qui le parcouraient. C'était agréable. Il rapprocha encore plus de lui son homme ce qui fit se cogner leur sexe et les faire sursauter ensembles. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Akise, toujours souriant au passage, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Yukiteru-kun..."

Il frotta leur intimité l'une contre l'autre provoquant un soupir prononcé du brun. L'albinos recommença son geste plusieurs fois.

"Tu sais...Si tu ne m'avais...pas..." Il grogna de plaisir et arrêta son manège.

Il descendit jusqu'au bas du pantalon d'Amano pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair et faire coulisser le vêtement.

"Si tu ne m'avais pas inviter ce jour-là...tout serait différent...J'aurai surement disparu sans pouvoir t'aider...

_Qu-"

Akise posa sa main sur son érection ce qui le fit gémir. Il fit coulisser le boxer et libéra le sexe dur de l'adolescent. Il se positionna juste au dessus et souffla sur le gland. Yukiteru se mordit la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait au juste? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de dis-

"Huuum!"

Le sexe du brun en bouche, Aru commença des va et vient indécent à un rythme lent mais qui coupa radicalement les pensées du plus jeune. Voyant que la main droite de Yukiteru avait rejointe sa soeur dans sa masse de cheveux blancs, il commença à accélérer. Les gémissement de l'autre garçon commençait à amplifier de plus en plus. Et c'est...

"Aru! Aru! Aru!"

...commençait sérieusement exciter encore plus l'aîné Il décida donc de se retirer alors que Yukiteru lui lançait son regard le plus fondant et le plus suppliant pour qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commençait. Il lui offrit juste un sourire désolé et continua à descendre son propre pantalon.

"Aru?

_On passe à l'étape finale," s'amusa-t'il à lancer devant la face rougissante de l'autre.

Il finit ensuite d'enlever son caleçon et se remit sur le jeune homme. Il prit à nouveau ses lèvres, puis sa langue. Un de ses doigts passa dans l'intimiter de Yukiteru qui grimaça.

"C'est moins confortable que je le pensais...

_Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste pour éviter que ça te fasse mal après.

_Je sais!"

Il plaça un second doigt à l'intérieur et commença un mouvement de ciseau. Amano tira une tête de douleur prononcée mais il sentit soudain un élan le parcourir. Akise sourit devant l'air béa de son ange. Il fit encore quelques tours et retira ses doigts. Il plaça ensuite son membre juste devant l'entrée de Yukiteru.

"J'y vais doucement, ok?

_Hum..."

Il s'incrusta en lui de la plus douce des façon. Cela fit mal grès tout gémir de douleur le plus jeune. Mais petit à petit, un autre sentiment s'installa dans son être. Une chaleur confortable et qui se rependait très vite. Elle demandait plus. Elle voulait gonfler et devenir plus puissante encore. Yukiteru soupira d'aise et hocha de la tête. Akise comprit. Il bougea et commença ses va et vient doucement, provoquant encore plus de plaisir chez l'adolescent.

"Aru...Va pl-PLUS VITE!"

Akise agit immédiatement. Il lança ses coups de plus en plus vite. Il commencèrent à jouir ensemble. La vitesse s'accentuait de plus en plus et leur corps déjà collés cherchaient encore plus de contact. Ils essayaient de faire un. Yukiteru jouit en premier, immédiatement suivit d'Aru.

L'albinos se retira et Yukiteru le resserra contre lui. Mais le blandinet se retira et le it monter sur ses genoux.

"Yukiteru-kun...Mon Yukiteru-kun..."

Amano lui sourit de sa façon timide et honnête. Mais le blanc se mordit la lèvre. Il devait maintenant lui dire. C'était une obligation.

"Yukiteru ce que je vais te dire et très important.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_Yukiteru-kun je...je suis une création de Deus. Je vais mourir avec lui.

_Quoi?"

Amano ouvrit grand les yeux. Il allait mourir? Comment ça? Non! NON! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire? Il ne pouvait pas mourir! Il n'avait pas le droit! Comment pouvait-il? Il était une création de Deus? Ce n'est pas vrai. Akise Aru était Akise Aru et il était né de lui même! On ne l'avait pas créer. C'était faux.

"Tu ments."

Le visage pétrifié par la rancoeur et la peur de Yukiteru le percuta. Akise soupira et essaya de se reprendre de ce choc.

"Je ne suis pas humain. Je n'existe pas vraiment. Je ne peux donc pas vraiment mourir."

Yukiteru n'y croyait pas, il ne voulait pas y croire. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire? Qu'il allait le laisser seul? C'est ça?

"Regarde la ville dehors."

Le brun se leva d'un coup pour regarder dehors.

"La ville..."

Devant lui, il n'y avait plus rien, juste un espace noir qui disparaissait. On voyait encore vaguement les endroits disparaître mais tout l'univers n'existait plus. Il semblait même ne restait que la pièce où ils étaient.

"Yukiteru-kun..." L'appelé se retourna vers l'autre. Alors c'était vrai."Yukiteru-kun, s'il te plait promet-moi quelque chose."

Il hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

"Promet-moi de créer ce monde où ils pourront revenir. Ce monde où je pourrai être à tes côtés."

Yukiteru sentit ses larmes coulaient une à une, puis tout un flot se déverser. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. _Il allait mourir_. Amano attrapa les épaules d'Akise.

"Ne me laisse pas!" Il plongea dans le torse du blanc. "Ne m'abandonne pas.

_Non, je ne t'abandonne pas, je reviendrais. Quand j'y arriverai, je reviendrais! Pour être avec toi. Mais avant promet-moi!"

Yukiteru écarquilla les yeux quand il vit tout l'espace autour d'eux ainsi que le bas du corps d'Akise disparaître. Il partait, petit à petit tout partait.

"ARU! ARU!"

L'albinos le prit par les épaules.

"S'il te plait! Promet-moi!"

Ses bras commençait à disparaître.

"Yukiteru!"

Il ne lui restait plus que le torse et sa tête.

"Je te le promet!" hurla-t'il.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Akise. Tout disparut.

Yukiteru seul, s'effondra.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	6. Epilogue

_**Oya,**_

_**C'est MikageKun! Ici, c'est les derniers paragraphes de cette fiction. Etant récemment devenue une très grande fan d'Evangelion, il m'a semblée un peu... urgent de mélanger ces deux univers si proches que sont Mirai Nikki et Evangelion. Voilà pourquoi, je conclut cette histoire pour en lancer une sur Evangelion. Cet épilogue et donc aussi un prologue. Étrange hein? J'ai semblé bon de finir ainsi. Nagisa a aussi droit à son petit bonheur personnel, non? Vous m'avez donc comprise. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop développé Evangelion et de bien finir sur Mirai Nikki. Mais, enfin vous verrez vous même. Enfin pour ceux fans du Kaworu/Shinji, ma prochaine fiction est pour vous. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Akise/Yukiteru, Kaworu/Shinji**_

_**Disclaimer: Evangelion et Mirai Nikki ne m'appartiennent pas!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Luffie et Akuma no Musume, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui ont commenté cette fiction! Merci infiniment! Merci!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Epilogue**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kaworu se pencha vers la fenêtre. Il fit passer sa main sur la vitre glacée d'où on voyait le monde des vivants, il y laissa des traces de doigts. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Finalement, il l'avait tué. C'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé après tout. Mais, il était presque certain que ce n'était pas Shinji qui avait pressé sa main. L'humanoïde, l'éva s'était actionnée seule, surement lassée par les longues secondes d'hésitation du jeune brun. Plus il y pensait, plus en était sûr. Shinji n'avait pas eu le courage de remplir sa requête. Enfin, même si ce n'était pas son amour qui avait mis fin à sa vie, au moins, il avait pensait que cela se finirait sur la victoire du brun.

Dure erreur. Ce n'était pas Shinji qui avait gagné, ce n'était ni l'Eva, ni aucun être humain. Ou plutôt c'était tout les êtres humains et donc aucun. C'était Lilithium, ou comme voulait le nommer les hommes le "plan de complémentarité". Il pesta en voyant la forme difforme qu'était devenue la race humaine. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment heureux? A l'intérieur de cette chose, de ce mélange d'êtres tous aussi différents, tous aussi uniques, est-ce qu'ils se plaisaient à n'être qu'un? Il avait perdu leur humanité. Ils étaient devenu un ange, en fait.

Le dix-septième ange se mordit la lèvre. Cette forme avait même irradié celui qu'il aimait.

"Ce n'est pas juste!"

Non vraiment pas. Il savait sacrifié son existence sur terre pour son amour et tout ça, pour rien. Pourquoi faire un tel choix si aucun des deux ne pouvaient être heureux? Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait souhaité lui faire découvrir le monde et tout les petits plaisirs de la vie. Ils avaient tellement à découvrir. Il sentit que ses yeux s'embrumaient.

Il devait agir! Il devait parler à dieu!

"Nagisa-kun?"

L'albinos sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

.

.

Yukiteru regarda le monde qu'il avait créer? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour qu'il finisse ainsi? Il secoua la tête. Il était juste allait jusqu'au bout de sa promesse! Il avait essayé de faire un monde parfait. Du mieux qu'il put vraiment, il avait tout essayer. Mais au final ce qu'il avait fait été un grand chaos. Il avait créer une fin du monde misérable. Il n'avait pas pu réussir sa promesse envers...

Le brun mit sa main devant sa bouche alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il était un incapable! Il avait tout raté, tout! Non, il ne servait à rien! Il n'aurait jamais du gagner le jeu! Il n'aurait jamais du être celui qu'aimer... Il n'arriver même pas à penser son prénom. Sa gorge était sèche quand il essayait de le dire. Il ne parvenait pas! Il voulait tellement dire son nom. Il voulait pouvoir l'appeler. Son sauveur, son amour, son ange!

Il se mordit la lèvre. Et la fin de Tabris était si représentative de celle qu'il avait connu. Inconsciemment, il était sûr d'avoir créer cet ange pour cet instant, pour le coeur de Shinji. Il était horrible. Infliger cela à quelqu'un d'autre, à lui-même? Oui, Shinji était surement sa représentation dans ce monde.

Il se plaça dans une position assise sur son grand siège. Il était pitoyable. Si seulement, il avait été à ses côtés. Tout aurait été si différent. Son nom...Si seulement il arrivait à le prononcer.

"A...Ar..." Il se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait tant le dire. "Ar..." Impossible.

"Dieu-sama?"

_(Je suis un rêveur_

_Un simple rêveur)_

Yukiteru sursauta. Il essuya d'un seul coup ses larmes et regarda celui qui l'avait interpellé. Nagisa Kaworu, Tabris, 5th children ou encore le dix-septième ange.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? S'inquiéta l'albinos.

_Il n'y a rien Tabris, que veux-tu?

_Je voudrai que vous refassiez un monde où je pourrai vivre avec Shinji Ikari."

Yukiteru regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Que lui avait-il demandé? Il voulait qu'il recrée un monde pour que Shinji et lui soit ensemble? Une pensée incroyablement égoïste le poussait à refuser. Il se sentait jaloux en entendant une telle phrase. Il voulait qu'il leur accorde le droit d'être ensemble alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec... Alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas prononcer son nom? Il ne pouvait pas accepter! Il se sentit mal d'être si égoïste, si ridicule!

"Je refuse!

_Pourquoi? Insista Nagisa en plongeant son regard rouge dans ses yeux. Et ce regard! Si semblable au sien!

_ Car vous n'avez pas le droit! Tu devrais te satisfaire! Il est heureux dans ce monde! Pourquoi lui apportait de la peine dans un autre? Explosa Yukiteru.

_Heureux? HEUREUX? Mais il n'est même plus lui! Il n'y a plus d'heureux ni aucune autre forme de sentiment dans ce monde! Il n'y a plus rien! Personne n'aime ni n'est aimé ici!

_Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

_Comment pouvez-vous avoir créer un monde avec si peu d'amour alors que vous aviez promis le contraire?

_Comment est-ce que-" s'étonna le brun face à cette réplique.

_(Seul dans mon rêve éveillé_

_Tout est amour_

_Rien ne cesse de m'émerveiller_

_Je m'envole dans l'espace_

_Rien ne me menace)_

"Il me la dit," lança fièrement Nagisa. "Celui dont vous n'arrivez pas à dire le nom."

Yukiteru se leva d'un seul mouvement brusque de sa chaise. Il était en vie? Il vivait? Il vivait! Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il avait tenu sa promesse! Il vivait! Il n'en revenait pas c'était si incroyable!

"Il m'a aussi dit qu'il nous pouvait pas être devant vous tant que vous ne pourriez dire son nom."

Amano perdit radicalement son sourire. Il tomba sur le sol et sentit les larmes recommençaient à couler sur son visage entre le choc et la dépression.

"Mais, je connais son nom."

_(Tournez vos yeux vers les cieux_

_Envolés les nuages, les orages_

_Et si vous voulez y croire_

_Je vous ferais vivre toutes mes histoires)_

Yukiteru releva la tête une fois de plus vers l'adolescent qui souriait confiant. L'un et l'autre savait qu'il avait gagné. Il savait chacun où aller l'autre. S'il voulait _le_ revoir, ils devaient tout faire pour réussir ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Nagisa devait refaire le monde. Amano devait lui faire dire ce nom. Ils devaient donc faire un accord. C'était surement le seul moyen.

"Je suppose que tu veux que je reforme le monde pour que tu puisses vivre avec Shinji Ikari.

_Exact. Je veux une promesse et surtout une promesse d'un monde sans evas ni ange."

Amano soupira.

"Je ne peux pas assouvir la deuxième charge.

_Pourquoi?

_J'ai une promesse à remplir." Il sourit à l'ange. "Mais je peux faire en sorte que toi et Shinji soyer ensemble dans ce futur monde parfait. Tu devras mal grès tout pouvoir le créer toi-même.

_Comment ça?

_Je vais placer tout les éléments mais tu seras le seul capable d'atteindre ce futur que tu désires.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

_Que je te donne l'opportunité d'être heureux."

Kaworu se rendit bien compte d'une chose. Il n'avait que cette option. Le dieu lui même ne pouvait faire que cela pour lui. Il soupira.

"Promettez-moi de le faire.

_Je te le promet."

_(La vie est magie jusqu'à l'infini_

_Un brin d'espoir et l'envie d'y croire_

_C'est suffisant pour s'envoler_

_Allez viens, laisse-toi tenter_

_La vie n'est que magie)_

"Maintenant ta pars du contrat.

_Bien évidemment." Nagisa prit une respiration et lâcha joyeusement: "Son nom est

_** _Akise Aru**_." finirent ensembles les deux albinos.

Yukiteru cligna des yeux. Devant lui commençait à apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges. Pas si grand que son aura semblait l'annoncer, cette personne se tenait juste en face de lui. Ses mains finirent de se matérialiser et le dieu sentit qu'on lui caressait la joue, essayant une larme. Un grand sourire dont seul lui avait le secret trônait sur son visage. Yukiteru posa sa main sur celle contre sa joue.

_(Alors faites comme moi_

_Laissez le vent vous poussez et vous verrez_

_Je le sais vos rêves_

_Sont bien plus vrais que la vie!)_

"ARUUUU!"

Yukiteru se jeta contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il explosait en pleure et l'albinos de rire. L'albinos serra contre lui le dieu. Chacun serra autant qu'il put. Ils avaient tant attendu. Tout les deux, ils ne souhaitaient se lâcher pour rien au monde.

"Je t'aime, Aru...Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Ne m'abandonne pas! Aru je t'aime...

_Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné... J'ai toujours été là, j'attendais que tu m'entendes, que tu me vois, que tu prononces mon nom... Yukiteru je t'aime... Si tu savais comme t'observer si près incapable de me voir m'a fait mal. Yukiteru...Si tu savais comme je t'aime..."

Ils séparèrent un peu. Juste assez pour pouvoir s'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, un baiser de retrouvailles.

.

Kaworu assez gêné, décida de revenir un peu plus tard pour avoir son dut mais une voix l'interpella:

"Kaworu Nagisa! Tu renaîtra d'ici quelques jours! Je te le promet!" hurla Yukiteru.

Un sourire s'afficha sur tout les visages de la pièce.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**/!\Je pense que c'est le début d'une future fiction sur Evangelion/!\**_


End file.
